Not To Be Forgotten
by Harmful Harlot
Summary: Do you see that boy over there? He used to be Yugi Mutou. Fame is a fleeting moment indeed... Wishshipping! JouxYugi


Diz: Well, I'm still in the contest. xD Surprising, ne? Yeah, yeah. This story tends to switch POVs, so be careful for that. The beginning is general third person. I decided to take a whole different approach to this story and write it all in dialogue! Except the beginning and end. Anyways, the pairing this week is Wishshipping, otherwise known as Jounouchi Katsuya and Yugi Mutou. Enjoy.

---- ( tells what/who's POV it's in. )

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh because if I did, the rating would be MUCH higher due to... yaoi-ish content. xD**_

_**Not to be Forgotten  
Wishshipping ( Jounouchi Katsuya x Yugi Mutou )  
Authoress: Dizzy Loser**_

"You see that boy over there?" A pristine looking woman who appeared to be in her late 30s whispered to the woman next to her.

"Yeah, what about him?" The second, more elderly looking woman asked, glancing casually at the lone boy sitting on the park bench. The boy was currently writing in a notebook that rest on his lap, oblivious to the two women talking about him.

"He used to be Yugi Mutou." The first woman quietly told the second.

"Get out!" The second woman exclaimed, staring at the boy with wide, curious eyes.

"I'm serious." The first woman said, nodding sadly to the second woman.

"Oh, the poor thing!" The second woman cried.

"I know."

---- ( Dizzy )

The boy sitting on the park bench, writing in his notebook, was Yugi Mutou, indeed. No, I'm serious, don't laugh at me. Look closely. Do you see those wonderfully dull Amethyst eyes? Yes, the look in those eyes could only belong to our beloved, forgotten duelist.

Sad, isn't it? How far lost he's gotten. He used to be the heart and pride of Domino, you know. His smile, the same smile that seemed to have faded into the solitude of Yugi's heart, used to brighten rooms, bringing more smiles along with it.

Those days, I'm afraid, are gone. Yugi's bright eyes dulled when his name was spoken for the last time. Instead, Jounouchi Katsuya was the name you heard everywhere. Yugi's best friend replaced Yugi's space in the people's hearts.

Basically, Jou was in and Yugi was out. It was terrible, terrible times for Yugi. Those who actually did remember who he was, were giving him looks of sympathy now. That's enough to break even the strongest of hearts, don't you think?

I think I've rattled on long enough. Perhaps I should turn the point of view over to Yugi now. Be nice and courteous to him. After all, the higher you rise, the harder you fall. Yugi's taken quite the fall. Good day.

---- ( Yugi )

Hm? Oh, hello. Do what? Oh, I'm writing a letter. No, not to anyone in particular. Just whoever happens to find it. Oh, yes. I write letters with no particular person in mind often, don't you? I see. Just call me weird, I suppose.

Could you what? Well, if you want to read it. I don't see any harm in it, do you? Hm? You want _me _to read the letter to you? Bad eyesight, huh? Well, even though I don't believe that for one second, I'll do it for you anyways. It's short so you won't be bored for too long. What's that? I'm not boring at all, huh? You're sweet. Anyways, it starts with "Dear you."

_Dear you, _

_I'm writing to inform whoever finds this that fame is a fleeting moment, indeed._

_I probably should've known my moment in the spotlight was over when my name became nothing but a distant memory on the lips of civilians. I should've taken my cue to bow out of the lime light gracefully when I could no longer walk down the street without seeing posters of myself in the trashcans lining the streets. _

_Yes, there are many things I could've, no, should've done, but... I enjoyed the attention. Was I so wrong to soak up the smiles and stares I got as I walked down the street? _

_I didn't think so until now. Greed is one of the seven deadly sins and I had fallen prey to him. I regret this most deeply. I sincerely hope that whoever reads this learns from my mistakes. Fame came too early, and I left fame too late._

_I'm sorry if I'm confusing you, for that wasn't my intention. All I wanted to do was give some advice from a has-been, someone who's traveling in the wrong direction. Please keep what I've said in mind. _

_I suppose my biggest down fall was love. Love is a terribly fragile thing, even to those of us in the shadows. I fell in love with the attention I got and that ruined me.. but I also fell in love with a friend of mine. You may have heard of him. Jounouchi Katsuya. I began doing everything I've ever done to impress him, but that didn't work to my favor at all._

_Silly, isn't it? While I was too busy reveling in the praise I got to impress Jounouchi, I didn't realize that Jounouchi was gathering praise himself. I don't know why I was shocked when I was able to freely walk down the street. I shouldn't have been. Jounouchi is a wonderful duelist... a magnificent duelist, even._

_Perhaps... Perhaps I don't know anymore. Maybe I never knew. Maybe I'll never know. I'm sure this is all terribly confusing for you, and I'll say it again. I'm sorry. _

_Sincerely,  
Yugi Mutou_

So, what did you th-ah! Why are you crying!? Please stop! I'm not very good with people who cry, even though I'm one myself!

Phew. That's better. Are you okay now? I'm glad. You think it was touching? Well, I'm flattered, really. Thank you. Thank you for taking the time to listen to the ramblings of the young and the forgotten. You're very sweet. Please feel free to come and speak to me again whenever you like. I promise it will be no hastle on my part.

Thank you, have a good day as well.

---- ( Dizzy )

So, how's he holding up? Really? That's awesome! I'm glad. Are you going to go visit him every once in awhile? Fantastic! That brightens my day and I know it brightens Yugi's _considerably_!

Well, I must be going now. Ta ta!

---- ( Jou )

What? Yes, I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, who might you be? Ah, well, nice to meet ya.

Oh, you're still here? Was there something you needed? Do I know who? Yugi Mutou? Yeah... I know Yug'. What are you talking about? I'm not sad, I'm... neutral. Yeah... yeah! I'm neutral.

Argh! Fine, I'm sad, alright? What's it to ya, anyway? Why're you coming up to me and asking me about Yugi?

Huh? You just seen him? In this park!? Really... What are you talking about? Of course I'm not uppity. How dare you!

So... where exactly did you see him? The park benches? I wanna know because... I miss him. A lot. He what? He misses me too, huh?

I see... Will you excuse me, please? I have something I've been meaning to do for a long time. Good day.

---- ( Normal )

"Ahem." Someone coughed to the side of Yugi, trying to get his attention.

"May I help you?" Yugi replied, looking up and gasping. "J-Jou?"

Jounouchi grinned. "Yeah, it's me, Yug'. How ya been?"

"I've been... good." Yugi smiled, blushing slightly.

"Good, good. So, uh, Yugi.. There's something I've been meaning to do for a long time." Jounouchi started, glancing at the ground as he awaited Yugi's answer.

"What's that, Jou?" Yugi asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

"This." Jou said as he grabbed Yugi's chin and smashed his lips against Yugi's.

---- ( Dizzy )

Hey. Whatcha lookin' at? Oh, I see, you pervert. I'd leave them alone. They have some catching up to do. Come on, I'll treat you to some ice cream. Yugi looks like he's doing just fine now.

_**The End**_

Diz: And there's my first attempt at writing in this style. I've seen it written a thousand times, and decided to take a whack at it. xDD Anyways, please review. It'll be much appreciated.


End file.
